Alfred William Reynolds
My 2nd Great Grandfather Alfred William Reynolds was born in 15 June 1874''1'' in Camberwell, London, England to ivory brush maker Charles Reynolds and Mary Ann Elizabeth Hooker. 23 September 1874 - Alfred was christened in St John the Divine, Kennington 2. He was the third youngest of six children. Alfred was born in the same year as Winston Churchill. From 30 April 1877 - Alfred attended Comber Grove School.1 3 April 1881 - He lived in 39, Warrior Road, St Mary Lambeth. 3 5 April 1891 - He lived in 64, Denmark Street, Camberwell - his occupation was Telegraph Messenger. 4 1895 - Alfred was aged 21 when his father died. 1898 - Alfred was appointed Sorter at London Co; registered number 311177. 1 October 1899 - Alfred William married Florence Jane Rodgers. They were married in a religious ceremony in Christ Church, Croydon by Curate J.H. Crichmer, and witnessed by Harry Mace Williamson and Ada Elizabeth Reynolds (Alfred William's sister). He lived in 74, Denmark Street, Camberwell at this time (as noted on his marriage certificate), his occupation was Sorter G.P.O. Marriage Certificate 18 July 1900 - His daughter, Florence Lillian Mary Reynolds, was born in Camberwell. 31 March 1901 - He lived in 123, Paulet Road, Lambeth. Aged 26, married Sorter G P O, of Camberwell. Living with him: wife Florence J Reynolds aged 26, of Southwark and daughter Florence L Reynolds aged 8 months, of Camberwell. Living in 2 rooms. Also living at this address: John Vingham aged 31, married Boot Trade Clicker of Mill End, Herts, wife Florence Vingham aged 31, of Kennington and son Reginald Vingham aged 9 months, of Kennington. 5 '' '''1905' - He lived in 70, Kenbury Street, Camberwell North.6 29 September 1904 - His son, Thomas Charles Reynolds, was born in Lambeth. 1906 - He lived in 70, Kenbury Street, Camberwell North.7 6 May 1906 - His daughter, Grace May Reynolds, was born in Lambeth. 1907 - He lived in 70, Kenbury Street, Camberwell North.8 14 August 1907 - His daughter, Doris Ethel Reynolds, was born in Lambeth. 1910 - Alfred was aged 36 when his mother died in 1910. 2 April 1911 - He lived in 3, Dane Avenue, Camberwell. Living with him: wife Florence Jane aged 35, daughter Florence Lillian aged 10, son Thomas Charles aged 6, daughter Grace May aged 4 and daughter Doris Ethel aged 3. Alfred and Florence had been married for 11 years and had 5 children together 4 of whom were still living at the time of the census. Living in 4 rooms. His occupation was Sorter Inland Section GPO 9 '' '''26 June 1920' - His daughter, Florence, married Alfred Henry White. 1929 - His daughter, Grace, married Austin Albert Deal. 1931 - His son, Thomas, married Henrietta May Thorpe. 29 September 1939 - He resided at Public Assistance Institution, Faversham. His occupation was listed as G.P.O. Worker. 10 '' '''29 October 1940' - His son, Thomas, and family died at Queens Mead Road Shelter, Bromley.11 1940 - His wife, Florence, died aged 67. 9 April 1941 - He died at the age of 66 in The County Institution, Faversham, Kent. Alfred left £468 0s. 5d. to his daughter Florence Lilian Mary White (Wife of Alfred Harry White). 12 Sources 1 London, England, School Admissions and Discharges, 1840-1911, Reference Number: LCC/EO/DIV07/COM/AD/007 2 Source: London Metropolitan Archives, Kennington St John the Divine, Register of Baptism, p85/jna1, Item 001 3 Source: 1881 England, Wales & Scotland Census, Ref: RG11 PN611 F69 P22 4 Source: 1891 England, Wales & Scotland Census, Ref: RG12 PN462 F105 P25 5 Source: 1901 England, Wales & Scotland Census, Ref: RG13 PN419 F39 P15 6 London, England, Electoral Registers, 1832-1965 7 London, England, Electoral Registers, 1832-1965 8 London, England, Electoral Registers, 1832-1965 9 Source: 1911 England, Wales & Scotland Census, Ref: RG14PN2082 RG78PN72 RD25 SD4 ED33 SN261 10 Source: 1939 Register, Ref: RG101/1716K/003/21 Letter Code: DHNM 11 Source: http://www.cwgc.org/find-war-dead/casualty/3114581/REYNOLDS,%20THOMAS%20CHARLES 12 Source: England & Wales, National Probate Calendar (Index of Wills and Administrations), 1858-1966